April Fools Birthday
by Gone-to-Lunch-Indefinately
Summary: Happy birthday Hanatarou! Tsuki is trying to find Hanatarou but he seems to be nowhere around the Seireitei. What is one female shinigami to do? HanatarouOC


**Happy April Fools Day! Don't forget that on this lovely day of ours it is also the birthday of our beloved Hanatarou Yamada! So here's a one shot dedicated to him! Our sweet little bundle of clumsiness! **

"Hanatarou," A young female shinigami yelled throughout the fourth squad barracks. "Hanatarou-kun," She was desperately trying to find her friend. "Hanatarou-chan," She had looked almost everywhere. "Hanatarou—Oof," The young girl fell backwards onto her butt when she bumped into an unexpected person. Her dark black hair covered her facial expression but if you did get a good look at her you would see her charcoal eyes squinted with her face twisted in both confusion and a little pain.

"Oh, Tsuki-chan," She looked up to the voice to see… Abarai Renji.

"Oh," The young shinigami dusted her shinigami uniform off and stood up to face him. "I'm sorry Abarai-fukutaichou, but have you seen Hanatarou anywhere?"

"Hm," The vice-captain put on a thinking face as he tried to remember the last place he had the clumsy ebony haired shinigami. "I think he was heading out for the tenth squad barracks earlier but—" He was cut off by the rush of wind that went past him. Tsuki had yet again run off without getting all the information. It was a surprise she was still alive with her attitude. He sighed and continued on his way to his own squad.

Meanwhile the girl had just arrived at the tenth squad barracks, continuing her search for her good friend. How had she gotten there so fast? Well, she was an extremely fast runner, even without the flash-step! But that still didn't mean she wasn't strong in battle. It only meant she was good at running from a fight. That's why she was on the fourth squad. But it was a good thing as well. Because she was so fast people she healed were able to get help faster.

"Hanatarou, come out, come out wherever you are! _I need to talk to you_!" She opened a sliding door, only to find the tenth squad captain, Captain Hitsugaya. "Oh, Hitsugaya-taichou, have you seen Hanatarou anywhere? I haven't seen him all day. I'm starting to get worried."

The young captain looked up from his mountain of paperwork. He merely glanced at the black haired girl before continuing with his work.

"He was just here. He said he was going to the eleventh squad barracks."

The young girl sighed before turning back towards the outside of his office.

"Oh, well, thank you Hitsugaya-taichou," With that said the shinigami girl left, once again on her search for her good friend Hanatarou.

She started to really worry for the boy. With his clumsy attitude and weak attributes who knew what sort of trouble he could get into!? Sometimes the girl thought he wasn't fit for this sort of stuff. Maybe he really wasn't. She wondered how he even passed the _academy_! She flash-stepped her way to the eleventh squad barracks, securing her first-aid bag so all the contents wouldn't fall out. When she arrived there, she spotted two people she knew. Two particular people she loved to talk to. If it weren't for her current situation she would stop and talk with them, sadly she had no time. Although… they did look a bit troubled right now.

"Ne, Ikkaku, Yumichika, what's going on?" Her soft voice broke through the silence.

"Ikkaku is just complaining because he hasn't had any sake today," Yumichika said in his usual… err… voice.

The girl furrowed her brows and scrunched up her face in disgust.

"I don't see how you guys can like that stuff, its so…" She trailed off, not finding the right word to describe her disgust.

"Good,"

"No," She stated flatly after Ikkaku. "You're gonna kill your liver with all that alcohol one day, I swear you will."

"Yeah, we'll just wait and see." He said.

"And I suppose you two are gonna go find some more?"

"You got that right," Yumichika chirped. "Hey, wait a second Tsuki, what are you doing all the way in the eleventh squad barracks?"

"Oh, that's right!" She piped up, just remembering her reason for being there. "I was looking for Hanatarou. First I thought he was in the fourth squad barracks like usual but then Renji said he was heading towards the tenth squad so I went there but when I got there Hitsugaya-taichou said he was coming over here so now I'm here looking for him but when I saw you guys I thought you were in trouble so I came over here and now—"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, hold up a sec and breath." Ikkaku stopped her constant chatter before she could get a chance to turn blue. She inhaled a deep breath before exhaling noisily.

"Hanatarou eh," Yumichika questioned; she merely nodded. "Well, he was here."

"Yeah," Ikkaku agreed. "But then he had to go to the second squad barracks."

They both smirked at the girls disbelieving face. She merely heaved a heavy sigh before mumbling her good-byes and heading towards the second squad barracks… all the way on the other side of the Seireitei.

"I swear," She mumbled to herself as she ran there. "If I ever find him, I'm going to kill him."

As she flash stepped her way over to the second squad she didn't notice a male black haired mop-top run right passed her.

* * *

After checking the second squad barracks the young male shinigami quickly hurried for the eleventh squad.

'_I hope I'm not too late. I really have to deliver this package. Oh dear, I hope nobody plays a trick on me today. If only somebody knew…'_

"Ahh," The young mop-top boy yelled as he was scared stiff.

"Hey, lookie here, it looks like Hanatarou found his way to the eleventh squad's barracks. Now what would you be doing here?"

"Ah… I'm sorry, please excuse me Ikkaku-san, I need to deliver this package right away." The young shinigami started running off once again.

"Hey," Yumichika said as they watched Hanatarou's retreating figure. "Wasn't Tsuki looking for him?"

Ikkaku looked at his counterpart and shrugged.

"She'll figure it out on her own sooner or later,"

Meanwhile…

* * *

"He's not here either!?"

The young female sank to the floor in defeat as she heard the bad news.

"I'm sorry Tsuki, but he just left a couple minutes ago. Maybe you should head over to the third squad barracks; he looked like he was heading that way."

"Alright," She stood up once again, head still hung low. "Thanks again Soi Fon-taichou," With that said she quickly dashed off for the third squad.

When she arrived there, she lifted her head and took one tired look around before letting her head fall limp once again. She walked through the barracks slowly as she called out his name.

"Hanatarou… Hanatarou-kun… Hanatarou-chan… Hana-chan… where are you… I need to tell you something… please come out…" She sighed, leaning against a wall and slowly sliding down. Putting her head in her hands, she let her eyes droop closed. "Dame desu,"

"Why, if it isn't Tsuki," She looked up to see the third squad captain, Gin Ichimaru, in front of her, smiling his usual fox-like grin with his vice-captain, Kira, right behind him. "Why would a pretty thing like ya be all the way in my squad's barracks? Ya ain't looking for somethin' are ya?"

She smiled a weak smile before answering his question.

"I am looking for something, rather someone. I'm looking for Hanatarou, but so far I haven't found him." She frowned, letting her head fall back. "I've searched almost all of Seireitei… I've looked anywhere and everywhere I know he would be but… he's not anywhere. I'm getting worried. I would search some more but…" She let her eyes close once more. "I'm too tired to move."

Gin smirked as he bent down to her level.

"Well I'm sorry to say that he just left about an hour ago,"

She sighed, not really surprised by that response anymore.

"Where did he go?" She asked; her question barely audible from her exhaustion.

"He left for the fourth squad. I'd take ya there myself but you see, me and Kira have some work do around here. Maybe next time,"

She slowly nodded, getting up without opening her eyes. She walked away from the two, head dropped and eyes half-lidded.

* * *

He still hadn't found the person he needed to deliver the package to. Sighing in defeat after looking everywhere in the Seireitei, he finally decided it would be a god idea to go back to the fourth squad. Maybe his good friend would be there. He always talked to her when he was in a mess since she always helped out. Sometimes he questioned how he even became a shinigami without her. Sighing once again, he ran all the way to the fourth squad.

* * *

"Oof," The young girl said as she landed on one of the many beds in the fourth squad barracks. She sighed in content as her eyes closed in exhaustion. Her mind cleared of all thought as she slowly drifted off into a deep sleep… that is, until something in the room went _CRASH!_ Her head shot up as her eyes went wide. She looked around the seemingly empty clinic room only to spot the person she had been looking for all day!

"Hanatarou," She jumped out of the bed and quickly engulfed him in a hug.

"Ah… Tsuki-chan, uh… what's the matter?"

She pulled back to look at him at arm's length. She had to look up a bit since he was slightly taller than her.

"I've been looking for you everywhere baka," She lightly knocked him on the head, smiling a sweet smile. "Where were you?"

"Ah," He pulled a package from his first-aid kit. "I had to deliver this package but… I don't know who it goes to. I know it goes to one of the taicho's so I ran around everywhere today trying to figure out which one."

"Oh, Hanatarou," The two young shinigami looked towards the door to see their taichou, Unohana-taichou. "That package was for me. You could've just looked at the side of the box."

Dumbfounded, the two young shinigami looked at the side of the box to see their taicho's name on it. Hanatarou chuckled at himself, almost in a nervous manner.

"I guess that would've been easier than running all around the Seireitei," He smiled and exhausted smile as he handed the package to his captain. The girl sighed and shook her head at the innocents of her friend. Their captain soon left the room, leaving the two alone once again.

"What was it you wanted to tell me Tsuki-chan?"

The girl looked at him a bit confused before she looked miffed off.

"Hanatarou Yamada," She said in a somewhat scary voice. "You made me run all around the Seireitei, asking countless people for directions, almost getting lost about five times and you want to know what I wanted to say."

He gulped slightly, afraid of what she was going to do, but he certainly didn't expect what she was about to do. She kissed him. He was shocked and wide-eyed. He had never expected this, though; he still kissed her back in the sweet and simple kiss. It was innocent and gentle. Before he knew it, she had pulled away with a content smile on her face. Opening her eyes to look at him she pecked him on the lips once more.

"I just wanted to say Happy April Fool's slash Birthday!"

She tackle hugged him to the floor, both of them laughing in happiness. Unbeknownst to them, all of the people they both had talked to today were outside the clinic's door, laughing and smiling at how their little April Fools Day joke had gotten the two together.

* * *

**The story is ended! I hope you liked and… HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO HANATAROU!! Oh, and happy birthday to my good friend who I know isn't reading this, Kaleo. Thank you for reading! Bye!**


End file.
